


He says it's love.

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco Malfoy loves his father and his father loves him. There is nothing else to say.Harry doesn't really want to know yet he finds himself in the middle of it all without knowing what to do.





	He says it's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea.  
> This is a work of fiction.   
> Underage sex is mentioned and shown, you have been warned. (Edited)

Harry's forehead is burning.

He’s sweating and a nauseous feeling on his stomach grows but for once he is wide awake on the common room playing chess with Ron so he presses his hand on his scar and frowns hard trying to get rid of that hideous feeling clawing inside his mind.

"Everything ok, harry?" Ron's voice is low and concerned and Harry nods giving a strained smile.

"I think I should rest. Need to take a nap. Tell Hermione that I am fine ‘kay mate?" He ads standing up and leaving after a nod from his best friend.

Some days were just crap from the beginning to end.

First Malfoy.

Always Malfoy, who else? 

The young man was looking smug and quite proud sneering at him and his friends. Yet as soon as he looked away Harry could see that he sat tense and shifted nervously sometimes without reason, as if someone is always watching him but Harry prefers to ignore such knowledge.

Then potions class was dreadful. 

So many points gone; even the Slytherin boys were not snickering and mocking as usual.  _ That's how low it got. _

Now is scar hurts for no reason. 

It just keeps getting better and better…

.

_ The voice is deep and the chuckle light. _

_ He knows that voice from somewhere but his eyes are looking at a sleeping snake. Nagini. _

_ Harry hates when he has visions or dreams of him. He feels like he and Voldemort are connected as one and all Harry can do is to watch without being able to do something, anything. He feels helpless but at least, sometimes, he gets information that could be useful. _

_ He can feel the satisfaction and contempt of the man making Harry feel disgust knowing they must be talking about the horrors they incite as usual. The death eaters surround him making it all feel like a morbid summoning ritual. It almost is, on his opinion. _

_ "His mouth is marvellous for such small boy; I think you'll be pleased."  _

_ He knows that one. Lucius Malfoy. _

_ "I take your word for it but now tell me. When will I be able to engage your son on our ways?" one of them says with crooked teeth and hideous smile.  _

_ His eyes, their eyes, are on Malfoy and Harry can see a slight nervous flicker on Lucius eyes before feeling the satisfaction burning his chest.  _

_ Voldemort is having fun watching the two men talk among themselves and Harry feels his eyes roam through their faces watching attentively their expressions.  _

_ Voldemort’s mind is insightful when he is amused and Harry hates him even more for making him feel that same anticipation. _

_ "That is not an arrangement you are allowed to make." Lucius says and keeps his face impassive as the man sneers at the reply.  _

_ Voldemort is inner laugh is loud on his head making his scar hurt deeper. He wants to claw it away with his own nails. _

_ "Isn't he getting older for your tastes? Perhaps you could give him to someone who will use him as he deserves." The man takes a slow sip on his glass of wine and smirks. _

_ Voldemort must be bored since he changes the subject with soft yet demanding words. _

_ "When will the boy finish his task?" _

_ Lucius turns to him with a low tilt of head. _

_ "Soon, my Lord. He is doing a wonderful work, almost there." _

_ Voldemort nods in approval and turns to the other man. _

_ "Tomorrow you will share your toy with Lucius, it may make him more willing to share his son someday." He turns to the others smirking. _

_ "I doubt that." The first man mutters making Lucius turn to him with a strange look on his eyes. _

_ "You can come by 11 o'clock and bring the boy to my manor."  _

_ A silent moment passes by and  Voldemort starts talking, hissing. _

_ "Now tell me...-" the voice sounds lower and lower until he can't hear a thing but a ringing sound on his mind. _

With a gasp and a punching feeling on his belly Harry wakes up feeling sweat all over his body, a tremendous headache making aware of his burning eyes.  

He keeps turning his mind over the conversation yet he is not sure of its meaning. 

Surely they didn't mean... He should keep this to himself for now... He probably heard it wrong. Yes…

Suddenly feeling disgust he decides to take a bath. 

Small mercy though, his scar stopped hurting.

.

"You should take these parchments, they will help." Hermione turns to Harry and pushes some of the papers into his arms making him roll his eyes yet smile grateful.

"And Ron, you will study with me so I know you wrote the essay this time." She demands and Ron nods his head shrugging to Harry.

"I did it but Snape burn it."

"Two sentences! You wrote two sentences! That barely constitutes an introduction of an introduction!" She sounds exasperated and Harry watches them with a small laugh.

"They were good ones, I read it." Harry tries to placate her but Hermione huffs and walks from them complaining about boys.

"I think she will hurt me this time ,mate." Ron looks at her retreating back with dread on his expression and Harry laughs.

"Only if you write two sentences and give up. Again…" Harry adds and on the corner of his eye he sees Malfoy.

The arrogant prick is talking with Parkinson who holds his arm and smiles at him as if he is Merlin himself. He doesn't understand how she doesn't see the git that that boy is.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" The drawl comes from the blond man and he glares.

"Not at your ugly mug." He replies as Ron smirks with proud eyes shining.

"You wish you were as beautiful as I am, but, not all of us can have beautiful pureblood genes." Malfoy shrugs and closes their distance a sneer on his pointy face.

"Nor living parents." He adds making Parkinson bark a high pitched laugh and Harry wants to punch him. Hard on that pointy chin.

"Better dead than  _ pedophile  _ death eaters." He bites back regretting immediately what he said. He was not even aware of reaching that conclusion.

Parkinson frowns confused and Ron looks at him sideways but Malfoy narrows his eyes furious.

Harry is almost proud of making the other lose his poise but guilt made him shut his mouth.

"You're delusional and jealous that my parents love me and no one loves you." Malfoy says with a sneer and Harry shoves him not aware that curious students are gathering around them.

"Yeah? Then go home today by 11pm and see what I mean." He shoves the boy again and walks away ignoring Malfoy voice telling him to run away and cry on his parents grave.

Stupid Malfoy!

Still he feels bad for says such things. He is not even sure of what he heard nor how he reached that conclusion but he is so mad and Malfoy keeps talking about his parents-.

"Mate, what was all that about?" Ron steps on his side and meets his fast steps easily.

"Nothing."

"You didn't mean that, did you? I mean… that´s…" Ron tries to finish the sentence somehow but ends up trailing his words while making a face and Harry shakes his head.

"Of course not! He is the one bringing my parents to the fight! I had to stop him! He… Arrrg!" He defends himself frustrated and Ron places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore him, mate. Ron adds s forcefully as his face reddens with fury.

“You know your parents loved you... and he's a prick! You can't listen to what that ferret says." 

Harry can only nod at that a guilty expression on his face.

"I need a break... wanna go fly?" Harry mutters making Ron relax his shoulders and grin.

"Yeah! I'll warn Dean and the others to see if they want to join."

"Yes, do that."

.

Harry feels really bad.

He really does but Malfoy's face at that moment was, well, priceless. The git didn’t even deny what he said. 

That was strange though. Why wouldn't he defend himself as usual? He just added words and insults as always but they didn’t had the usual bite.

It’s in a bizarre way bothering him. 

Everything about the dream and Malfoy’s reaction were unusual…

Harry grabs his map and searches for the dot that marks Malfoy’s whereabouts. The dot moves back and forth for at least 15 minutes before Harry really pays close attention wondering if he’s thinking about what he said. 

Surely not.

Malfoy will ignore him as always. At least he hopes so, Harry is not sure if he would want Malfoy to see such thing or even be part of whatever rituals one needs to do to become a death eater.

They could have been talking about anything really. His mind is the one conjuring the meaning. 

Perhaps he is the sick one on this? What’s with his mind creating these abominable meanings?

With a tired sigh he closes the map and rubs his eyes before holding the blankets closer to his form. 

it’s almost 11pm, he should sleep.

.

What does Potter mean?

What does Potter Know?

Draco Malfoy is freaking out a bit. Not that he has any reason to of course. His father would never do that to another. Right?

Well, Draco is not as young as he once was but he is sure what they have is special; his father said so. 

They have something unique, it's only theirs and his father wouldn't  _ dare  _ to trade him. After all, Draco is his only son. His heir. _ His special boy _ .

Draco paces and runs his hands through his blond hair.

He is still wearing his robes and the clock says it is barely 11 o'clock. His mind keeps denying even the possibility of Potter’s words, but...

He's a Slytherin and he is inherently suspicious.

If he is being true to himself his father hasn't called him in a while. That’s problematic but it could be a good excuse to visit him. He is sure he would be happy to see him and he can ask Severus to allow him to go to the manor. He can proclaim to have something for the Dark Lord if needed.

Besides, he misses his father and is sure he is dearly missed.

With that thought he walks through the dungeons cold maze to Snape's rooms and requests to see his father.

The man puts a little fight but allows him to go if he is quick and so he reached the manor a quarter past 11.

As soon he’s in the manor he sees his mother near the fireplace, glass of wine on one hand and a book on the other. 

She looks at him and stands slowly before giving him a firm hug with a smile.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asks softly and he is aware that she’s not usually prone to display her emotions freely as just now making him frown.

"I need to talk to father. It’s urgent." Draco says with an tilt of his head upwards using his most professional voice making her sigh with sad eyes before nodding at his request.

When younger he would wonder why she always has those sad eyes but she used to assure him it's nothing and he stopped asking about it. Sometimes he wonders if now she would reply but there’s a distance between them that makes him wish things were different for a second. 

"I think he's having a meeting, dearest. Give me the message and I'll tell him later." She says  with a small fake smile and he loses all nostalgic thoughts of love towards his mother. He forgets sometimes that she is the one monopolizing his father’s attention.

"I really need to talk to him mother." He adds forcefully and some desperation must show on  his eyes because she looks hard at him and turns arounds before sitting on the big chair.

"He won't be pleased to be interrupted, Draco. Please do knock before you enter."  Are her only words and he walks to his father workroom.

Is there a meeting? is the Dark Lord on their home?

Probably not or his mother wouldn’t be sitting in the chair sipping wine and reading leisurely.

Draco shrugs the thoughts of the Darklord from his mind and walks to the heavy dark door. There is no sound coming from the room and he is sure his father placed a strong silencing charm. He's careful like that and the thought makes him smile. Father will be proud to know that Draco does the same.

He opens the door without knocking knowing his father won't mind because it's him and if he minds he knows he will be forgiven, but he freezes with wide eyes as soon as the door hits the wall without a sound .

On the left chair of an enormous room is a man he knows as a death eater, he is not sure of his name and doesn't really care, he cares that the vile man is watching his father with open legs showing off a bulge on his trousers and a pleased smile.

On the right is his father…

Oh, father... why?

His father is looking at him with a shocked expression as a young naked boy knees in front of him bobbing his head up and down on his groin covering it from Draco.

When Lucius realizes what’s happening he pushes the young boy away and the other man stuns the said boy. Lucius pushes his robes to cover himself walking slowly towards Draco as his mind reels with disbelief.

Draco looks at the young broken boy and feels disgust.

He looks so young, so ordinary and distraught. Used and debauched in the most terrible way.

Why?

He’s not even well bred or pretty, he looks like a dirty muggle.

"Draco. This is not-" Lucius starts but Draco shakes his head.

He still can’t fully grasp what he sees but replies in a tone that will make him wonder how he spoke to his father like that and got away with it.

"Don't. I'm not stupid."

Lucius moves his wand killing the boy without a flinch. Probably muggle, then. Even worse.

He didn’t even had the will to find a wizard, anyone but a young boy! A muggle one in fact-.

"Draco, my dragon, I can explain. Is a gift from our Lord and I couldn’t deny him." Lucius says and the other man laughs heartily at the scene making Draco flinch.

Is that how father sees him? Disposable? Just a thing to use and throw away like that? 

"How many others?" Draco asks shaking in anger, disappointment and so many other emotions he can’t even describe or understand and the other man has the audacity to laugh merrily.

"So many... Your father is quite insatiable and doesn't care what they are." 

Lucius shoots a spell that makes him unconscious and Draco can only shake his head and move backwards as his father walks towards him and tries to touch his face. 

Draco watches the hand in disbelief and betrayal.

"Draco..."

"I thought I is the only one. I was special, what we had had been special! You said so!" He yells and Lucius tries to grab him or hold him. He doesn’t know.

He can only watch that hand, the hand that once touched him lovingly, look wet, too long and big. It’s disgusting and Draco steps back again.

He is supposed to be the only one his father  _ loves  _ like that. He promised, he vowed! He lied. He lied to him.

"What we have is special, Draco. I do love you and only you! You are my son. You-." He starts but Draco can only handle so much and runs away feeling tears slide through his cold face. 

He doesn't know what to think, what to feel except anger.

He feels so disappointed, hurt. He can't even hear anything but the pounding of his heart.

"What happened?" His mother asks as he runs towards the fireplace but he barely hears her and floos back to Hogwarts.

As soon as he is in Severus rooms he feels his belly lurch before he pukes on the floor not trying to stop his shaking shoulders. He feels breathless and sobs as his knees lose strength making him fall on his own vomit.

Severus is on his side in a second and looks at him with dark eyes vanishing the wet pool and the smell.

"Did you know?" Draco asks in anger and Severus looks at him confused.

"That my father was fucking muggle boys in my absence?" He snaps and understanding shows on Severus face as he shakes his head in solemn denial.

Draco shoves him away, cleans his mouth on his sleeve and leaves the room barely listening Severus Snape murmuring.

"What have you done Lucius..."

.

Harry's day has been kind to him.

He spent the night without nightmares, Ron said he finished his essay  _ and  _ Hermione is in good spirits due that little accomplishment.

The only thing ruin his morning is the guilty feeling of what he said to Malfoy.

Stupid Malfoy, always bothering him and making him feel guilty when he´s not the one to start things.

Harry, being the better man, decided to apologise to the git; not that he deserves but it is really low and he can't stop feeling bad about it.

The problem is that Malfoy is nowhere to be seen at breakfast nor in classes which means he is up to something. Harry knows his suspicions are well-grounded, after all is not the first time his gut is right about Malfoy.

What if Malfoy managed to do whatever he's been trying to do since the start of the year?

Even the teachers were looking at Malfoy’s seat in surprise. Draco Malfoy never misses a class. He's as obsessed with grades as Hermione and that's something coming from Harry.

What makes it more suspicious is McGonagall stopping Snape's class to tell him that Malfoy is missing classes without motive and for him to do something about it with a stern tone.

The man didn't say a word but made a look at her making her leave with lips tighter than usual which added to Harry’s curiosity. 

So, that's why he stands with his invisibility coat on his hand in the cold dungeon late at night.

 

Malfoy's spot moves from his bedchamber and Harry hastily follows him.

He has the feeling that the boy spent his day on his chambers, his hair unkempt as he paces in front of a unsuspicious wall.

After a while Goyle appear telling him something that makes him walk away with a huff and pout.

Obviously, Harry got even more intrigued and follows him silently arranging the cloak surrounding him .

Malfoy walks stiffly towards Snape's chambers. Hesitates at the door then enters without knocking leaving little time for Harry to squeeze inside but nimbly enters the chamber. What if they’re plotting against Dumbledore?

Malfoy sits silently in front of the potions professor who looks at him strangely. It is almost as if he is concerned but Harry is sure the man has no such feelings.

Then he spoke making him rethink his convictions about the man.

"You should not miss classes." The man's deep voice is soft and Draco keeps his stare at the ground. Harry can see the veins on his neck from his a clenched jaw.

"I am aware of what you found out. Lucius told me." Snape says as he grabs a bottle of firewhisky, fills his glass and takes a large gulp.

"Am I to care?" Malfoy's voice sounds raw but Snape keeps his unmoving stare even when he sits in front of Malfoy. 

They are close to the fireplace and Harry knows it is unusual for the strict man to drink, or have a heart to heart talk, in front of the fire.

"No. I suppose not." he crosses his legs.

"Severus..." Draco finally looks at him and Harry can’t see his face only listen attentively to his hesitant voice.

There is a long silence. Harry is almost afraid to breathe as Snape’s eyebrow raises and finally acknowledges the boy in front of him.

"Yes?"

Draco Malfoy looks up and straightens his back. 

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" He ask.

Harry blinks confused.

Is Malfoy unsure about his looks? He can’t be since Harry sees girls fawning about him on a daily basis not caring that he’s a annoying cold git.

Snape is silent for a long moment before nodding his acquiescement.

"You are a beautiful young man." He states and Draco nods to himself before standing stiffly.

Snape keeps looking at him with the ever present raised eyebrow up and the boy suddenly kneels in front of him.

Snape uncrosses his legs and almost blends with the armchair as nimble pale hands start moving through clothed tights. 

Harry has to put a hand on his mouth to suppress a surprised gasp. 

_ Oh shite. No. They wouldn't … _

Harry moves his head to the side only looking back at them when Snape’s voice sounds harsh and loud on the cold chamber.

"Stop." 

He sees Snape holding Draco’s hands still and shaking his head.

With a jolt Harry realises the look on the harsh face. Sad eyes showing pity.

"Am I too  _ old  _ is that? I can take a potion! He will love me again if I take one! Give me the best you have and I'll make you feel good! He says I'm the best at it! I am!" Draco yells non- stop and his voice sounds broken and high. 

Severus merely watches his ramblings.

"Please... he is the only one who loves me..." He murmurs at last and Harry sees lean shoulders shake as the boy he places his forehead on Snape's knees.

Snape let his wrists go and in a motherly gesture he holds his blond head hesitantly as sobs get louder on the otherwise empty room.

Snape moves the hand to the blond shoulder and as if not sure what to do or say speaks softly.

"What he did is wrong, Draco. He shouldn’t have touched you like that. Ever." Snape said at last and the blond head shook frantically on his legs.

"You know I am right Draco." The voice snapped and Draco flinches looking up.

"You don’t understand! It’s something only  _ ours _ .” Draco tries to placate the professor.

“He's not good showing his emotions… but it’s special..." He murmurs and quiets when Snape touches his face.

"No."

"Why didn't you stop him, then?" Draco stands quickly with shaky legs, one accusing finger pointed at Snape who kept looking at him as if he is not being yelled at by an enraged student and Harry keeps watching enthralled.

"I thought he stopped. You were not the only one Draco." He coldly states and Draco throws his chair to the ground with a mighty shove that makes Harry flinch back and hit hard against the wall.

"No!  _ I am _ the only one! _ I am  _ his beautiful Dragon and he loves  _ me _ ! Only me!" He snaps hysterical and Snape stands walking to him.

Harry can finally see Malfoy’s face. Fat tears were gliding through his his face, eyes red and puffy.

Snape closes the distance between them and Harry hand is instinctively on his wand, ready to hex him if he did something to Draco but unexpectedly, Snape hugs the boy who clings to the awkward embrace crying.

"He lied." Draco’s voice sounds broken and Harry winces at the sound.

No amount of hate or dislike could make one unaffected by what he just witnessed.  Those sobs are simply pitiful and Harry feels pain clenching his heart making it hurt for the young man.

"I know." Snape's sure voice interrupts his thoughts as Drac9 presses his hands harder to the black cloak, knuckles white.

Harry couldn’t leave without alerting the professor so he simply kept watching not knowing what to do.

It’s hours later when Draco finally leaves the chamber allowing Harry to escape.

Harry’s confused, sad and his head hurt. 

He doesn’t know what he should do or what he should think but Draco's broken face doesn’t leave his mind all night long.

 

Next morning Draco is walking with his pointy chin up as if nothing happened.

His eyes are different though, and Harry seems to be the only one to notice.

.

"Malfoy's not eating." Harry voices without meaning to and Ron looks at him with his mouth full of something. 

Hermione looks over her book at the Slytherin table and blinks twice to adjust her eyes to the distance.

"Maybe he's feeling unwell." She shrugs unconcerned.

"He hasn't eaten one single meal in two days." He adds in a low voice licking his lips and Hermione's eyebrows raise.

"Two days? That's strange." She murmurs biting her lip and Harry bites his cheek looking at Malfoy who is vacantly watching his classmates .

Harry hasn't seen him smirk or laugh with them as he used to do, lately. He just silently sits and watches everyone around him with those vacant eyes.

"Well, at least he's keeping to himself." Neville ads. He is eating in front of them and Harry almost forgot he is there.

"Maybe he’s sick and he'll die!" Ron adds with a laugh and Hermione rolls his eyes.

“He did put the wrong amount of daisy on the potion. That’s not something I would imagine him doing.” Neville adds and the conversation shifts to potions class.

Harry didn't tell them a word of what he saw. What he  _ knows _ .

He should ignore it but he can't. He is worried.

He shouldn't be, but Draco haunts his dreams with his despairing voice making him want to cry without understanding why.

Perhaps the feeling comes from what what he knows. 

It’s too wrong, twisted and cruel even for Malfoy.

Still, he’s Malfoy even if subdued.

Harry watches the map every single night. Just because.

Draco’s dot passes back and forth near the empty wall almost every night too. The dot stays there for hours as if lost in time and Harry worries the boy lost his mind.

Just that. Nothing more. Or so he tries to convince himself.

He decides that if Draco does the same this night he will go to him. 

He can talk to him... 

Apologise. 

Yeah, perhaps that's the problem. He never apologised and feels guilty about it.

Then he’ll be Malfoy dreams free.

 

.

He's there.

Harry also brought an apple. He's not sure why but perhaps is an offering of peace?

Sure... Whatever, Malfoy needs to eat something and Harry doesn’t want to see him starving himself to death.

When Harry gets to that wall Malfoy is so lost in thought that he didn't even notices him standing there shifting his feet on the ground nervously. 

Why should he even be nervous for? It is just a small talk. Just that and Malfoy doesn’t need to know that he  _ knows _ .

Harry clears his throat and Malfoy's wand points at him quickly.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want Potter?" He asks sneering but it lacks its usual cruelty.

"I... I wanted to apologise for what I said to you on the other day." He says and Draco frowns at him lowering his wand.

"Why?"

"Hum... It is not right." He murmurs and Malfoy laughs.

"Oh, it is right, all right! How did you even know, scarface? Were you one of them? Did he fuck you too?" The wand is pointed at him again and Draco sneers with fury on his eyes.

Harry stands his ground fully angered..

"No. But he fucked you." 

Malfoy's laugh dies. His jaw clenches.

"And I enjoyed it. See, sometimes you’re clever, now go. Go tell everyone. Merlin knows why you haven't already!?" He murmurs, lowers the want and turns his back walking away.

For some unfathomable reason Harry walks to him and hold his arm making Draco stop and turn his head to watch him confused. 

"I'm sorry." Harry says firmly and Draco's face changes through several emotions before settling in to surprise. 

Malfoy opens and closes his mouth but his voice didn't come out and eyes are wide and sad. 

Harry had to resist the urge of hugging the boy. It would be unwelcomed, he knows.

"Eat. I know you haven't been eating." He places the apple on Draco’s hand closing it around the fruit feeling the cold of Draco's hand.

With that he leaves without looking back.

His steps are the only ones he hears but he feels a little bit better so it’s all fine.

.

Malfoy picks at his food, eating just a bit before shoving the plate away. 

Harry smiles at that and sees Malfoy's eyes pausing on him more than a few times. He looks back but Draco’s face is unreadable, even though his eyes show confusion.

Harry looks down to his almost empty plate wondering when he started noticing the little things about Malfoy's eyes and why is he at ease with that information. He decides not to ponder on it. 

Hermione is talking at him about charms and he nods absently before she nudges him whispering on his ear.

"Don't worry, I saw him eating a little today." She smiles softly and he nods to her with a grateful smile. 

He feels so blessed to have Hermione and Ron’s friendship.

Harry  _ is  _ loved. He knows it even if the feeling wavers from time to time.

His parents loved him, Sirius loved him, his friends love him.

But, what about Malfoy?

If what he said on the professor’s chamber is true he doesn’t have someone to count on. 

His house mates didn't seem to care much about him, at least in a caring way. 

His father... is a sick bastard. His mother, Harry is not sure but if she knew and allowed Lucius to do that to his son she is just as sick.

Harry feels lucky yet sad remembering Malfoy offering himself just to know he is loved.

He grimaces and shoves his plate aside suddenly feeling nauseous.

.

Potions is boring.

To be honest, he  _ hates  _ it.

Harry's not good at potions and everyone knows it. 

Worse… Snape knows it and shoves it on his face.

He looks at Malfoy's and watched him looking at Snape pensively. He seems lost in thought and Harry feels a sudden anger rise on his chest. 

He doesn’t know why he feels it… 

Perhaps because Malfoy is good at these damned potions yet he barely pays attention to them. Lucky Git.

Perhaps it is because he knows Snape could help Malfoy yet does nothing.

.

_ "You can obliviate him." Voldemort voice is chilling yet Harry feels the sick pleasure and amusement the monster feels. _

_ Lucius Malfoy is deep in thought. The other death eater is silent and indifferent to their talk. _

_ "Too much to obliviate. His mind would surely be affected."  Lucius says with a grimace and Harry feels sick. _

_ "Give him to someone else, then." Voldemort says suddenly and Malfoy eyes widen before his face is impassive again. _

_ "We have an agreement, My Lord." He states and he feels Voldemort’s nod. _

_ "Ah, yes. He's to be mine." He sounds amused which makes a hiss to echo on on Harry’s head. _

_ "My Lord, forgive me, but he should only be rewarded when he finishes his task." Lucius says with urgency and Voldemort laughs loudly.  _

_ "Make sure this won't be an obstacle for our plans Lucius. I won't be so lenient if something goes awry due your inability to keep your son on your side." He gravely warns. _

Harry wakes up, sweat making his clothes cling to his body and the hissing echo still on his head.

He should warn Draco.

He shouldn't. The git doesn't deserve his help. Does he?

The thought of what Voldemort could do to him is chilling his bones and he swallows thickly.

He needs help.

.

"So, in short, you mean  _ someone  _ will hurt  _ someone  _ if you don't warn that  _ someone  _ of  _ someone else _ wanting to let's say, give him, to  _ someone _ . Is that what you mean?" Hermione asks raising her eyebrow and Harry nods albeit slightly confused.

"You know that is not explicit at all and I can't help much without the lacking information."

"I know but I can't give you names..." He murmured looking conflicted and she nodded.

"I assume Voldemort is the one who will be given  _ someone _ ." She mutters and he winces at her cleverness.

"Yes." He reluctantly replies and she nods.

“You already know what to do, Harry.” she stated and he makes a face.

“Just tell me what you think I should do. I need this.” he pleads.

"Well, I think you should, somehow, warn that person. It’s not right. No one is a belonging to be given away." She murmurs nodding and he sighs. She's right he knows what to do and what she would say.

She's always right yet it doesn't make it easier.

.

"Malfoy." Harry says and Malfoy turns to him.

"Are you following me, Potter?" Draco asks narrowing his eyes and Harry shakes his head.

"I need to talk to you." He says ignoring Crabbe and Goyle.

"What about?" One of them says but Harry keeps looking at Malfoy who makes a motion with his hand.

"Leave. I'll be back in a minute."

They look confused but do as he says and Harry licks his dry lips watching them retreat.

"So, what do you want?" Draco says with impatience and Harry can see him closing his arms around himself. He seems to do that a lot lately.

"I think you should not go back home." He says before losing his nerve.

"Why should I care about what you think?" He asks and Harry sighs.

"Your father will give you to Voldemort after you finish your task." He adds and Draco's eyes widen in fear before becoming impassive.

"How and why do you know that?" His voice demands dubious.

For a second he looks like the old Malfoy and Harry never thought he would be relieved to see him act like a prat again.

"I can't tell. Just, believe in me. I was right before." He murmurs and Malfoy bites his lip. 

His face shows his indecision and grief as his eyes water and Harry can see his throat swallowing dryly. Harry is sure he never saw Malfoy so vulnerable and it bothers him more than it should. He looks like the young boy he is.

"He's my father. He won't do such thing." Draco says with an empty smile and Harry steps towards him and grabs his arms.

"He shouldn’t have touched you either. He's sick!" He states fiercely and Draco shoves him away.

"He's not sick! You are! You don't know, you don't understand!" He yells and Harry shakes his head.

"I may not understand but I do know that what he did to you is wrong." Harry says gravely

and walks away.

When he got to the tower he grabbed his map and watched Malfoy’s dot still where he left him.

Malfoy stayed there until Crabble went looking for him several hours later. Only then Harry rested.

.

=*-*=

.

"I don't know what to do Severus." Draco murmurs and Snape looks at him.

"Your mother is aware of the subject."

Draco looks up and nods.

"She asked me to keep you here." He adds and Draco scoffs.

"Of course."

"She didn't know. She thought Lucius was teaching you dark spells and you know she doesn’t enjoy dealing with that." Snape adds and Draco shrugs, he thinks she knew. 

He thinks she respected their relationship. Respected their  _ love _ .

"She wouldn't care either." He bitterly adds because honestly she never did anything to stop it from progressing into something he can't control. He never could, not even when he tried.

"She would. She doesn't leave your father because of the Dark Lord. It would be a death sentence." Snape tilts his head and Draco adds.

"And because it would ruin her reputation."

"Fenrir told several people what happened." Snape looks down and sees Draco's hands trembling on his lap.

"Soon everyone will know isn't it?" Draco asks feeling scared for once and Snape nods.

"I am sorry Draco."

Draco looks up at him, now doubting everything he was always so sure of, and nods unsure.

Why is he so scared? Surely his father will protect him. Right?

"I'm not. He loves me and I love him." he says fiercely more to himself than to Severus and is promptly ignored.

Draco pretends that that didn’t hurt either.

 

=*-*=

.

People are loud today.

There are many murmurs and everyone seems more agitated than usual.

The only ones quiet were the ones receiving the mocking looks of many students.

Draco is looking up, chin raised and mouth in a line. Parkinson and Theo, on his sides, were looking among themselves and silently exchanging looks as if trying to protect him from the whispers.

Harry sits on his seat taking his books out of his bag and Ron grabs his arm whispering loudly.

"You won't believe this but it seems Malfoy is fucking his own dad! How gross is that?"

The concept of subtlety seems to be lost on Ron. Or so, Hermione tells them.

Harry glances at Draco who looks at them with a glare before looking in front again and Harry shrugs.

"I'm sure that's a lie. Who said that?" He asks and is Ron’s turn to shrug his broad shoulders.

"The rumours started inside the Slytherin house so it must be true. I always suspected he is bent but his father? Disgusting!" He adds and Hermione hits his head.

"Shut up Ron, you never imagined such and stop spreading rumours."

Harry felt glad that she silenced Ron and even more pleased when Snape entered the room quieting down all students.

"This is no place for false accusations or rumours so if you please shut up and open your books." He snapped when murmurs started again and Harry is sure his dislike for the man diminished a little bit.

Draco Malfoy is not present in next class.

Herbology is nice even in the company of the snake house but some things are dangerous and things happen. With that in mind he uses it as excuse to check on his map for Malfoy. He is worried.

Of course he would have to go to Madame Pomfrey first.

He quickened his pace holding his numbing hand and almost run into someone. 

"What happened?" He asks as soon as he sees it’s Malfoy and the prat dares to roll his eyes looking at the window ignoring him. 

He realises Malfoy is under some potion’s influence due his slow movements and glassy eyes.

"Mister Potter, why are you here?" Pomfrey asks and he shows his hand telling her which fingers were pricking as the sensation grew and she gave him a salve before telling him sit still for at least 20 minutes.

He sits on the bed near Malfoy who keeps ignoring him and 15 minutes later Malfoy looks at him calmly.

"They took my memories. They chose which ones to take and took them." He murmurs clenching his jaw and fighting the potion.

"Took?"

"They copied some of them and now only need a pensieve to see them. I'm sure tomorrow you and your friends can see them. I know there are already some pensieves coming to hogwarts." He murmurs tiredly and lays on the bed looking at the ceiling.

His face is paler than usual and Harry can see a handprint on his neck.

" Oh..." Harry murmurs and Malfoy looks at him barely keeping his eyes open.

"Why aren't you giving me shit about this?" He asks suddenly and Harry shrugs.

"Why should I? I mean, no one deserves to have their private life spread like that." He replies not wanting to acknowledge what is being talked of and Malfoy nods.

"Some would say I do." He keeps looking at the ceiling and Harry wonders if he's trying to avoid life with that simple act.

"Not me." He replies before standing watching Malfoy from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." Malfoy murmurs gently closing his eyes and Harry could swear the voice wavered.

.

In fact there were pensieves coming through mail next morning but were quickly confiscated.

Harry is able of grabbing a few of the stolen vials of memories with the help of his cloak but he still thinks there are more since he got the information through second hands pretending to want to shove them on Malfoy's face.

It’s terrifying how easily they got him names of people with the vials as soon as they thought he wanted to shame Malfoy even more.

Draco’s own house mates, people he considered Draco’s friends. 

Even Gryffindors were gathering information and wanting to see it. 

It made Harry really wonder who they really are beneath brave faces and house titles. It is sick.

He holds the vials on his hands with care not sure if he should destroy them or give them to Malfoy.

As if fate is conspiring against him Malfoy passes through him and the decision is made before he can think of it.

"Malfoy." he calls and closes their distance.

"Potter." He nodded and waited for him. He looked less pale but hesitant.

"I managed to take these back." He says shoving the vials to Draco’s hands and Malfoy looks at him in awe before controlling his face.

"How did you?"

"Nevermind. I don't know if there's more though... If there are try to know where they are and I'll get them." He adds and Malfoy regards him before nodding. 

Harry pretends no to see Draco’s hands trembling slightly as if the vials were heavy.

"Did you see them?" Draco finally asks clenching his jaw and Harry shakes his head forcefully.

"No. Of course not." 

Draco's mouth opens softly. His lips are dry, he realises and Harry swallows as Draco’s shoulders drop.

"Thank you..." He murmurs softly and licks his lips wetting them.

Harry finds himself watching them more and more. They are thin but inviting and he never realised that before.

"Severus has a pensieve." Draco says softly and holds one vial tightly on his hand before pressing it into Harry's hand and closing his fingers around it. His hands are always cold.

"Perhaps… Perhaps, you will understand." He murmurs hesitating and walks away before Harry could give him the vial back.

Harry holds the vial tightly watching the blond hasty retreat. He is almost running on his fast steps and Harry can’t move.

He feels disgust and curiosity mix on his stomach and swallows hard. Why would Malfoy think he can understand  _ that _ ?

That’s rape right? 

There he gave it a name. Incestuous rape and Malfoy seems to try to defend it for some reason.

Harry can’t understand. He doesn’t think he ever will.

 

.

Harry holds the vial. 

It is cold but his body is hot and his breathing quick as his nervous heart.

Harry doesn't want to see. 

Well, he wants but he doesn't at the same time... Curiosity is taking the best on him, confusion mixing dangerously through his mind creating a desire to end the turmoil he is facing.

His head hurts.

Why did Malfoy gave him that? He wanted him to understand that? No. He would never understand why he allowed his own father to rape him. And he said he enjoyed it. The sick bastard.

Is it rape if he enjoyed? It is so confusing that made Harry's head hurt even more when he tries to make sense of it.

Why he is even helping the prat with all this shit is beyond him. 

He guesses he wouldn't like people stealing his memories and allowing everyone see his past. That is just wrong.

He can relate to that. But see it!? See those awful memories as if they were not wrong and decadent?

He charms his drawers and places the vial there before sleeping. 

Perhaps that will help him decide.

.

Stupid. Stupid.

He shouldn't.

Bugger.

Harry's on Snape's chambers.

Snape is not there obviously and he placed a charm on the map to warn him as soon as Snape got near the dungeons.

The pensieve is open and in front of him and he held the vial on his hand.

He felt disgusted with himself but each time he saw Malfoy the boy looked hopeful and he couldn't help to feel nervous about those eyes.

Malfoy seems to really think Harry will understand that. Harry is not as sure anymore so he does what his reckless mind thinks it’s the best.

He drops the liquid on the pensieve.

He holds both trembling hands on it and takes a deep breath before shoving his head into the water.

He should already know he would see it anyway.

 

/ The room is big, bigger than any room he ever saw or imagined. 

It’s almost bigger than the DADA classroom but decorated with dark wood and soft pale walls.

Not Draco's room obviously. 

He imagines it to be more boyish with Quidditch posters and flying planes everywhere since Draco has a thing for making those.

There were pictures on a desk and Draco sat on the bed watching the door kicking his legs. He looks anxious, expectant. Almost shy.

Harry walks to him watching his face closely.

He is not much younger than the Draco who gave him the vial and Harry wonders if Malfoy knows which memory it is. 

Probably not, he chose it randomly and they all were labelless.

The door opens and Lucius Malfoy enters the room with a small smile and long hair falling though his shoulders. He looks composed and royal as ever.

Harry hates him with all his being and cringes when he sees Draco’s eyes looking up with pure adoration.

"My dragon!" The older Malfoy says with a smile and closes the door charming the room silent. 

Draco steps to him with a bright hesitant smile and opens his arms hugging his father tightly. It makes Harry feel a pang on his heart.

He always wished to have his father there, to be hugged and held by his father. To be missed... It is unfair yet Harry feels conscious of what it will happen, or not. 

Perhaps is all a big joke on him? 

Somehow he would rather prefer this all to be a dream or a joke than reality.

"Father." Draco murmurs and looks up as Lucius runs his hands through his back softly.

"I missed you so much, my beautiful boy." Lucius places his hands on Draco's face and Draco smiles softly mimicking the gesture. 

He looks a little bit hesitant yet content. Cared for, Harry thinks absently.

"I missed you so much father." He says softly. His lips are wet, his eyes shining and soon he presses his lips to his father’s.

Just presses their lips and Harry swallows wanting to leave. 

This is so wrong. This is sick.

He can see Draco touching Lucius chest through the clothes and their lips sliding together.

Draco’s mouth keeps closed but Lucius forced it open with his tongue.

Lucius hand is on Draco's hair petting him as a beloved pet. Not a son, a pet.

It is sickening, disgusting... it is... strangely arousing.

Harry frowns and swallows ashamed.

He should step back. 

Ok. He understands... He understands the need to feel loved, to be led to think that those things are love shared by family in a twisted way. He does... he should leave now before becoming traumatized or something, but... He's curious to know to which extent this happened. How did it happen? What is like? 

If Draco assures him he liked it, it must be… good somehow? is he hit with an imperius?

"My special dragon." Lucius presses them together and his hands roam through Draco's back until he grabs his arse with both hands making Draco gasp. "Father."

“I need you so much, my dear son." He murmurs against his lips and starts kissing Draco's neck and jaw making him whimper.

Draco's neck is long, pale and wet. Lucius hair hides the things his mouth is doing but Draco is making soft sounds and his mouth curved into a small open smile.

He can see the appeal. Even if disturbing the Malfoys are… pretty. Well, Draco is… everyone says that… he sees that.

Harry watches them walk blindly to the bed.

Lucius takes his robes leaving him in an expensive looking suit and Draco spreads himself on the bed watching only his father’s face. Harry notices that his hair is dishevelled and that his hands gripp the bed as tightly as he clenched Snape’s cloak on that fatidic night.

Draco looks anxious, hesitant and nervous but wanting it.

Lucius kneels between his legs and kisses him again opening the buttons of his shirt. Draco's eyes are closed and his hands touch Lucius hair and face softly with long fingers. Harry never thought those hands could be that soft unless they were making potions, yet they were moving softly with devotion through that man’s skin.

"I love you so much, Draco." Lucius murmurs and kisses Draco’s chest moving down until he gets all the buttons open. Harry can see a genuine smile at those words, his lips moving but making no sound.

Lucius stands up chest rising and falling quickly and Harry can see that he’s sporting an aroused bulge between his legs.

Draco moves closer, his hands touching Lucius legs and thighs before grabbing his father's clothed cock and rubbing it half heartedly as his lips kiss his father’s as soon as possible. 

Draco seems to want to kiss forever, just feel the other like that and not move more but Lucius is pressing and he complies.

"You are so lovely my dragon, so special." He murmurs and Draco smiles again at those praises closing his eyes as he pushes the man’s pants down.

"You are so good to me, my beautiful boy." Lucius keeps saying and Draco kneels between his legs before pushing his father cock to his mouth with his thin fingers.

Harry averts his head to the side, this is so wrong. The noises Lucius makes are disgusting but the sounds Draco is making are wet and strangely not as disgusting.

Harry can see the blond head bobbing quickly from the corner of his eyes as the wet sounds grow heavier.

"Oh Merlin, yes my dragon." Lucius murmurs.

Harry gathers his courage and looks at them again. At this angle he can see Draco's mouth surrounding Lucius cock, lips stretched as he swallows the thick cock with closed eyes.

Harry wants to step back; to punch Lucius, to be on his place... 

To obliviate himself. Why did he want to see this?

It’s making him even more confused.

He hates that he can’t find the will to turn his head away from those lips surrounding a cock and feels himself grow hard as Draco's eyes open, trusting and loving. 

Harry never saw a look of such devotion in anyone's face and it hit him as a spell. It made his heart stop for a second. Harry realises how beautiful Draco is, how he wants those eyes on him, just like that.

"You feel so good! Father loves you so much Draco." The man murmurs awakening Harry from his thoughts and he sees Draco lapping at Lucius cock pushing, his small nose digging into the hair on his father's groin.

He feels ashamed of thinking of Draco like that when he is used like this by his own father but Draco’s tongue is pink and wet and Harry swallows watching it. 

He vaguely wonders why he is not disgusted at all of Draco, still trying to deny his desire towards the boy but he feels the rage against Lucius grow with each word he mutters. Lies to make Draco comply. 

The sonofabitch! I’ll kill you myself Lucius!

Harry doesn't see any love on Lucius eyes, only lust and fondness. 

The sort of fondness you feel towards something beneath you.

It's uncanny. It's sick and his dark eyes show how wrong it is.

Draco’s so innocent and plying and Lucius is using it against him. That thought makes Harry nauseous.

"I can't wait my love, I love you too much to wait dragon." The man pushes Draco upwards with his hands on his arse and Draco kisses him before turning around and dropping his pants down baring himself to  _ him _ .

Draco’s half hard and kneels on the bed biting his lips before looking back to his father who positions himself behind him. 

Harry walks to where he can see Draco’s face. He doesn’t want to watch Lucius taking him…  He can see Draco biting his lip in apprehension, sureness then customary compliant as his father forced himself inside him.

All Harry could see is Lucius pushing inside Draco as Draco gasped in pain,- or pleasure, he is not sure; with wide mouth and eyes before the memory shoves him away forcefully.

 

Harry’s head spins and he feels disgusted with himself. 

His prick is hard, he is panting and he feels nauseous.

His hatred for Lucius grows heavier and his feelings towards Draco are mixed and confusing.

Without further ado he collects the memory and leaves the chambers.

It leaves him more conflicted than he thought it would. Frustrated.

He hates that Draco placed him in such position. 

What can he do? Say?

That night he can’t sleep, nor wants to.

.

Draco is on the moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 

Harry found his dot there more times than he should these days.

He is sitting on the ground when Harry enters the bathroom.

Harry tries to make no noise but Draco hears him close the door and looks up giving him an half smile when he realises is Harry and Harry sits on his side not touching but close.

"You saw it." He acknowledge and Harry nods not able to talk.

He has been avoiding Draco for that same reason. 

He is not sure what to think, what to say. It is wrong yet... It's all Draco knows isn't it?

Hermione gave them all a lesson on rape victims and is looking through a muggle book of psychology that he tried to discreetly peek. She noticed and held the book so both could read but said nothing and for that Harry will be endlessly indebted. She truly is a good friend.

Draco pushes himself to his side and their shoulders touch. He seems to try to find comfort on touch and Harry wishes he could deny him that. 

He can't. He also needs it to ground him.

"I think I understand. It’s still wrong." He murmurs lowly and feels Draco's head lay on his shoulder.

Harry allows the intimate gesture but keeps silent. 

They kept silent until Draco stands to leave.

Harry stays on the ground and heards a soft "Thank you." before Draco leaves.

He wonders what that makes of them.

.

The rumours are that Lucius was on the school last night.

Now, Draco is nowhere to be found.

And Harry? Well, Harry is not sure what to do.

Hermione is already suspiciously looking at him and Ron is prohibited to talk of Malfoy since he only said mean things. 

His marauders map is on his pocket and is hands itch to reach it and search for Malfoy's dot. To find him and kill Malfoy's father.

Then hit Draco hard for allowing that to happen. For … liking it?

Did he really like  _ that _ ? It’s his father… is… he doesn’t know anymore.

Hermione said that, sometimes, victims think they like things that hurt them to cope. Perhaps he's trying to not feel betrayed... not feel… unloved?

He doesn't know but as soon as possible he looks through the map and finds Draco's dot inside Snape's chamber.

Snape's dot is on Dumbledore's chamber though and Harry bites his lip before walking to Draco's dot, cloak in hand, just in case.

Harry knocks on the door, invisible and is ignored.

He is about to knock again when the door opens.

He sees grey eyes surrounded by red first then a mark of a slap on his face.

Draco is only clad in a thin nightgown and Harry feels betrayed somehow. Why doesn’t he come to him? He would never hurt him.

Before Draco could close the door he enters the room not ready to take the cloak off.

He stands looking at Draco who sits on Snape's chair. He looks audacious, slightly maniac and so deeply sad. 

His hair is down, his mouth pressed in a thin line and Harry is watching him so closely he barely notices Snape entering the room.

"Why are you still here?" He asks with a hint of tiredness and Draco stands.

"Can I sleep here?" He asks and Snape raises one eyebrow.

"Why?"

Draco seems to measure his words.

"I do not think it would be sensible to sleep in Slytherin rooms anymore." His throat moves and Harry watches it moving as his fingers clench. 

There is a strange urge to touch the soft skin of his neck that makes him nervous. Fearful.

"You will have to make do for now. I've taught you the charms to keep them away from prying again. You are not a fragile thing Draco, please do go." He motions for Draco to leave and Draco stays still.

"I have nowhere to go and you know it. You don't even allow me to leave this place with father!" He looks around cheeks turning red and licks his lips coyly. "I can offer something to stay here." He says and walks towards Snape who rolls his eyes.

"Go to your rooms and have a little more respect towards yourself, Draco." He says placing one hand on his shoulders to move Draco away but Draco moves to kiss the hand.

"Please. I'll do anything to stay here. I can't handle them anymore... I'm tired Severus." He murmurs and Snape looks as if ready to slap him yet shoves him towards the door.

"Leave. And do not offer yourself again to me or I won't allow you here anymore." He says and Draco's shoulders drop.

"I thought I could count on you Severus and now not even you are willing to help me..." He opens the door and Harry steps out quickly watching Draco looking at Snape with some sort of disappoint.

"You're almost as bad as him." He adds with a hiss, shuts the doors loudly and walks slowly through the dungeon.

Harry takes his cloak off and follows him.

"Malfoy?"

"Don't call me that." He murmurs but turns to him, shoulders slumped.

"Okay. Do you need... anything?" He asks trying to sound casual and Draco looks at him frowning.

"I need a place to sleep. Somewhere I won't be hexed to death." He murmurs bitterly and Harry nods.

"Come." He moves his head to the side and Draco watches him confused.

"Where to?"

"Hum... Do you mind to share a bed?" He is hesitant but he doesn't want Draco to feel scared in Hogwarts. It feels unnatural to feel like that in the castle.

It's Harry's safe place and to see someone, even Draco, this way on the castle feels wrong. Besides Harry can't think of anything else to help him. Not after watching him with Snape. 

He doesn't want him to go offer himself to the other teachers in trade for safety... it's … pathetic. It’s disgusting. It’s… sad.

"You don't mind sleeping with a bent whore who takes it from his father and likes it?" He asks sneering and Harry shrugs hiding his discomfort at those words.

"Slept in worse places and with worse people." He murmurs licking his lips and walks to the tower listening hesitant steps following him.

He’s not sure what made him so daring but he is not backing down. It’s for Draco’s safety.

He is not really sure if Draco cares about his own safety anymore.

.

Draco's face is soft and young when he sleeps.

His mouth pouts and his closed eyes show brownish eyelashes touching the skin.

His hair looks soft and tickles Harry's face when he moves.

It's a small bed so he charmed it bigger but since there's not much space it's not that big and Draco seems to gravitate to his body warmth.

Harry can't sleep. He’s not used to another one sleeping on his side so he watches Draco.

He can understand why Lucius would want him. He's pretty and soft.

His skin is warm when he touches it with a finger just because he wanted to make sure he is not a cold bastard as he always thought and his breath is soft and ticklish on his neck, where Draco’s head rolls to a few times in sleep.

Harry does feel too warm but doesn't want to awake the boy so he keeps still.

He's just a boy, of his own age though. And even if what he saw is wrong it surely started when he is much younger and that is truly disturbing. 

He can't imagine a small boy who idolises his father being taken advantage like that. Perhaps he can. And that truly is scary.

Draco is always so sure of his father, so devoted to him that is unnatural. It is almost an obsession but Harry always thought that is because he is spoiled.

He never showed  _ signs _ . Not that he would recognize them having his own issues.

The Hermione’s book, and yes she gave him to read it; - even when he refused it the book appeared on his bed-, said that there were signs. 

Surely his mother or someone would notice. Professors are trained to see those things, right?

What about his house mates? 

Parkinson is awfully quiet about the whole subject. She is so subdued that Harry barely notices when she’s around nowadays. Perhaps she knew all along.

Why didn’t someone do something?

Draco moves towards him and his body shifts to press against his side and Harry tries to move away but he can't. 

He feels warmth on his cheeks and looks up to the ceiling wondering how long it will take him to fall asleep.

He falls asleep when Draco puts one arm above his chest and murmurs soft unintelligible whispers on his ears.

.

"Why are you helping me?" Is the first thing Harry hears at morning. He is still half asleep and forces his eyes to open.

There is warmth on his chest and he feels wetness on his stomach. His arms are surrounding something warm and he realises he's cuddling Draco closer to him.

He tries to move away but Draco holds his waist pressing his face harder to his stomach.

"Why Potter?" He asks and Harry tries to move away before things turn awkward, well, more awkward than they already are.

Harry doesn't move or speak and he can feel Draco's stiff body clinging to his own.

"I'm not sure." Harry says after many minutes of silence and when he looks down he feels the drapes moving and throws the blanket over Draco hurriedly.

"Mate, it's almost... oh... wow... you have company?" Ron's voice sounds choked and he gulps pressing Draco's face to his own chest probably suffocating him under the blanket.

"Leave, Ron!" Harry hisses but Ron grins.

"I knew you were hiding something! Who is she? Come on, don't be shy." Ron cooes and Harry feels a tongue poking his belly making him choke a gasp and glare at Ron.

"Close them and we'll talk later!" He says with a warning tone and Ron closes the drapes.

As soon as they were closed he grabs his wand and makes sure the drapes could not be opened. The silencing charm he placed last night is holding strong which is a relief.

"Merlin..." He sighs pressing his head to the pillow and looks down.

Draco's head is still above his belly, grey eyes watching him silently with pale cheeks flushed, probably from the lack of proper air.

"Sorry..." He murmurs and licks his lips.

"What do you want from me?" Draco asks in such soft voice that he almost thinks he overdid the silencing charm.

"Nothing." He frowns and Draco places one hand on his chest glaring at him..

"I'm not letting you fuck me." Harry blinks and feels his cheeks warm.

"I don't want to... to do that!" He whispers with wide eyes and Draco laughs.

It’s a nice laugh, soft yet deep making Draco's eyes close a little bit. He doesn’t remember ever seeing Draco laughing like that.

"I was joking! You are too easy, Potter." He murmurs and sits on the bed shoving a hand on his hair to slide it back.

"We should go to classes." Harry murmurs and Draco nods.

"This won't change a thing, you know?" Draco's voice holds no humour and Harry gapes wide eyed. What?

"I mean, my father will come to get me and I will go with him. I made up my mind, even if we'll probably have to run from the Dark Lord now since I couldn't finish my task but... I'm sure he won't leave me to the Dark Lord, he said so." He rolls his eyes and Harry frowns.

"You believe him? Why would you do that?" He asks truly confused and Draco smiles bashfully.

"I love him. He loves me, I know it. I understand it's … strange for you but for me..." He bites his lower lip andl for a second and Harry wanted to press his arms around him and show him what love is. To caress those lips and show him true tenderness.

Show him that he could respect and care for Draco in ways his father never could but he shoves the thought aside. He shouldn’t think of the boy like that, surely it’s just is protective instinct and nothing more. He’s been always a little strange about Draco.

"For you is all you have." Harry finishes softly and Draco nods.

"I won't forget your help, Potter." Draco stands and Harry adverts his eyes from his half nakedness.

"What was the task?" He asks trying to regain control over his mind and Draco turns to him with a grimace.

"Allow death eaters in the school. There’s a cabinet on the vanishing room. Dumbledore is in danger and that's all I can say." He murmurs and sits on the bed nervously.

"Potter?" He asks making Harry look at him.

"Yeah?" He saw Draco's face near his own and holds his breath. 

He never realised but Draco’s eyes have blue specks beneath the grey.

Draco's lips touch his own softly and Harry stays still only releasing his breath when Draco is far from his face. 

It was just a soft press of lips, almost innocent but Harry’s heart is frantic on his ribcage. He feels breathless.

"Thank you. I do hope to see you again." He smiles and Harry's mouth gets dry as he watches Draco grab his invisibility cloak and leave the drapes as if he was never there.

The cloak is returned that same night and next day Draco is gone from Hogwarts making Harry feel strangely empty.

 

The next time he feels himself inside Voldemort's head he sees Lucius Malfoy.

His face is gaunt and thoughtful making Harry shiver in cold sweat. 

Lucius eyes are unseeing even when Voldemort speaks to him.

“He’s gone.”

Draco is nowhere to be found and he watches Lucius fall to his knees in front of his Lord.

 

Harry wakes up wretched and his shoulders shake until he’s loudly sobbing.

  
  



End file.
